Tales of Otoya the Innocent
by Otaku Annabell- Yaoi Rocks
Summary: The story of innocent Otoya, who gets sent on a journey to find his friends. Rated M for suggestiveness. I do not in any way own the cover image used for this story.


The Tales of Otoya the Innocent

**A/N- **No real inspiration for this. Just what I spent my Sunday afternoon writing. Anyway, bonus points if you can name what song the lyrics from the start are off (It's from one of his own songs by the way). For the sake of the story, lets just pretend Ai was out at the doctors; poor Ai.  
Includes Otoya x Tokiya, Ren x Masato, Natsuki x Syo, and random!Dog x random!Dog (Don't sue me.) I'll probably come back and edit the piece again in a littile while, or even multiple times. Read away.

**Disclaimer: I do not own UtaPri. All rights go to broccoli.**

* * *

Footsteps echoed down the hallway accompanied by soft singing. "~jite o uta e..."

Otoya had been strumming away in his room when Tokiya had told him to go and fetch the rest of the group. He'd told him it was something important, though he didn't exactly go into detail. He guessed he must have been singing too loudly or something, so Tokiya sent him- he hoped the guy wasn't too mad.

As he neared the door to Syo and Natsuki's room, he tapered off his singing. Reaching out, he knocked on the door. From inside, a sequence of muffled shouts and rustles came, but no reply was heard, until a perky voice he immediately recognised to be Natsuki's called out to him. "Ah! The door's open, come right in."

Grinning at the enthusiasm in the boy's voice, Otoya pushed the door open, only to freeze once the scene registered in his mind. He knew very well that Natsuki liked cute things, and that he also liked to play dress up with his adorable 'Syo-chan'. It was for that reason that what was laid out before him made no sense.

While Syo was dressed up, it certainly anything like the last few outfits he'd seen Natsuki make him wear. For a start, there was a collar. Natsuki's voice rang out in a cheerful greeting, but Otoya found himself unable to respond. And really, who could when Syo was decked out in a small pink thong, lace corset and collar, chained to the bed? Syo's frantic shout for Natsuki to untie him caused him to realise that his face was burning. His mind quickly explained to him that this was out of embarrassment for Syo-kun, and nothing more.

Looking over to Natsuki, he quickly found another reason to worry. Natsuki, who had obviously been in the closet on his arrival, now exited it bearing a heavy looking bag. He also noticed that there was a string of beads hanging from the gap where the bag was partially opened. 'Oh,' he realised, 'it's just a makeup bag.'

"So, Otoya-kun, what did you need?" while Natsuki's smile normally made him feel at ease, for some reason right now it gave him the imperative feeling he shouldn't be there.

"Tokiya told me to pass along the message that he needed everyone to come to his room by dinner. He said he has something important that he needs to tell us all."

Natsuki glanced up at the clock on the wall beside him and breathed out a sigh of relief. "Ah, we still have time then."

Otoya shot him a confused glance. "Time for what?"

From the bed he heard Syo mutter something about "Oblivious friends".

"Nothing at all," came Natsuki's airy voice from beside him. "Rather, I just think that you have enough time to go and tell Ren, Masato and Cecil."

Blinking, Otoya remembered that he still had many people to tell. Hurriedly he ran to the door, shouting out his goodbyes as he slammed it closed. Almost as soon as the door was shut, a weird sound started up behind him. Of course, he knew it to merely be Syo complaining about having to wear makeup. Yeah, that was definitely it.

Upon reaching the next dorm room, he reached out his hand to knock on the door. Quickly, the door was swung open revealing a somewhat dishevelled Reiji. The latter yelled out in ecstatic surprise. "Oto-yan! What brings to here?"

"Ah! Sempai? I'm running an errand for Tokiya. That reminds me, do you know if Masato or Ren are in there?" flustered, the boy looked sideways.

From behind Reiji, a slurred voice shouted out. "Hah. Why would those two be here with us? I'm sure they would much rather be alone and doing-" Reiji's arm hit the other's stomach, and he quickly corrected himself. "I mean, I'm sure they'd rather spend it bonding with one another." From behind the door, Ranmaru walked around into view.

"Why would they be bonding?" both Sempai flinched at the doe eyed look Otoya shot them.

"No," Reiji started, "No reason in particular Oto-yan."

"Really? Maybe they were having a fight." Otoya frowned in thought. "Anyway, do you know where I could find them?"

The two Sempai exchanged a look. Otoya could have sworn he heard Ranmaru-Sempai say that "They should be finished by now, they've been gone long enough", whatever that meant.

"Sure thing Oto-yan. You can find them in music room three." Reiji looked oddly unsure as he spoke, for whatever reason. Maybe he had forgotten?

"Thanks Sempai. I'd better go now, anyway. Bye!" waving enthusiastically, the boy made his exit. Speeding up to a jog, he crossed the campus toward the music rooms.

Along the way a small dog limped past. With a cry of joy, the boy knelt down to pick the furry creature up. In his arms, the dog shuffled skittishly

"What's wrong?" the boy cooed sweetly to the animal

From beside them, another dog made its way over. It growled at him warningly, only to receive an adorable smile in response.

"Were you two fighting?" the boy laughed at the way the dog in his arms turned its head to the side as if embarrassed- as if that we're actually possible, Otoya chided himself. The larger dog leaned up to the one gathered in his arms, giving it a sloppy lick across its face. While at first the latter didn't respond, eventually it consented, and began lapping contentedly with the other.

Grinning, Otoya sat the smaller dog down, and blinked when both turned to give a lick to his hand. Laughing, he leaned toward them again, only to get a lick to the mouth from the larger dog. While he didn't recoil, he soon flushed bright red. That had felt really weird. It was pretty normal for him to cop a lick or two to the face, but that was different. His mouth had been open.

Seemingly satisfied, the dog returned to its post near the other dog, before nudging the latter with its nose. Soon the two dogs were entering the bushes, one with a still noticeable limp. It was funny, Otoya thought. Since he had played with lots of animals, he could easily tell their gender. The limping dog had definitely been male. Shouldn't it have been able to put up more of a fight than get itself that badly hurt? It must have angered the other dog a lot to get into a fight with it- the dog had seemed so docile to him.

The sound of a bell chiming reminded him of his duties. From the sound of it, it was already five o'clock. That meant he only had about half an hour to inform the rest of the group. He just hoped it wouldn't take him too long. Now rushing, the boy ran through the corridors of the music area, not even bothering to knock before he entered.

For what seemed like the billionth time today, he entered in upon an unusual scene. Ren was sat on the piano stool, with a shirtless Masato sitting on his lap. For a rich kid, Masato sure did looked messed up right there. At the clang of the door, both boys looked up startled to see Otoya staring at them.

"What are you guys doing?" Otoya asked weakly, for once not being able to see reason to the situation presented to him.

"Otoya-kun. We were simply practicing a routine for a state performance." Masato spoke calmly, in contrast to the slight blush that stained his cheeks.

"You guys are performing? Where at! We should all come and watch you guys, it'd be so fun!" Otoya exclaimed excitedly, causing the pair to sweat slightly.

"'To-chan, we'd love to take you, but it's an exclusive performance. We were... We were, booked for them especially. So you can't come... Sorry." Though it seemed slightly rushed, Ren brushed it off with a swift flick of his fringe, almost as if it were habit.

Feeling disappointed, Otoya gave a slightly hollow laugh. "Is that so? Sorry," he trailed off. "Anyway, Tokiya told me to pass along that he wants everyone at our dorm room for dinner."

Realising their mistake from his reaction, the pair tried to console the boy, but he had already left the room. Sharing a look, the two sighed sadly before focusing on getting properly dressed.

Otoya trudged back down the path to their dorm rooms feeling discouraged. It wasn't like he had meant to bother them; he had just wanted to spent time with them.

So caught up in his thoughts he almost didn't realise it when he reached Cecil's dorm room. Rapping lightly on the door, he heard a small "Come in". Swinging it open, he was relieved to see a normal scene for once. Both Cecil and Camus were sitting on the couch. From what he could see, they were in the middle of a tutoring session, and judging by Cecil's confused look, it wasn't going so well.

"Ah, Otoya-kun. Is there anything you need?" rang out Cecil's sweet voice.

Tokiya said that he wants you- and the other St rish members- to come to our dorm room for dinner e." As much as he would usually explain further, Otoya really felt drained from the happenings today.

"Of course. I'm about finished here anyway, so I can come with you now if you want." Handing his book to Camus, and receiving a complaint from the latter in return, he headed to the door with Otoya.

Heading to the dorm room was once more a quiet affair as neither boy felt the need to converse. As they neared the room, they could hear multiple shouts and crashes from inside. Pausing, they shared a glance.

"Do you have any idea what this is about?" Cecil questioned curiously.

As another crash followed by various profanities sounded in front of them and they both sweat dropped comically. "I... I really have no clue."

Without knocking Otoya pushed open the door, the scene causing him to reel back in shock. On the floor was Syo, dressed head to toe in a pink outfit, wearing makeup too from the look of it. Natsuki sat beside him, and both were cheering for the two boys standing in front of them. Ren and Masato were performing a act of some sort, but for whatever reason, they were very nearly on top of each other, hands at each others' clothing.

At the sound of the door, all occupants had turned their heads to see who had arrived. Upon seeing Cecil, they breathed a sigh of relief, seemingly not noticing Otoya right behind him, and continued on with their activities.

From his seat on the floor, Syo called out mockingly. "You people sure are public about this, huh?"

Ren laughed. "Oh yes, Syo-chan. Then why is it you're dressed in that getup? Are you sure Natsuki only played dress up with you?"

Outraged, Syo jumped up with a growl. Only to be pulled backwards into Natsuki's lap with a swift tug. "Syo-chan, you shouldn't get so angry." Natsuki chided gently.

"I'm allowed to get angry if I want! Did you hear what he said? He makes it sound like I'm a doll that'll just lay there until you're satisfied!" Syo's angry exclamation brought a blush to Otoya's face. What did that mean? So Natsuki did something else to him then? What? 'Don't tell me Natsuki turned into Satsuki and hurt Syo then,' he worried.

From the kitchen, Tokiya's voice chimed, berating, "Cecil. Don't just stand there. Come in before Otoya gets back. Actually, why isn't he here with you. You're the last to arrive, right?"

Stepping inside, Cecil blinked at him. "What are you talking about? He's here with me."

Everything seemed to stop for a minute as they each assessed the situation. Ren now stood with his hand up Masato's top, blushes prominent on both if their faces. Syo sat in the middle of Natsuki's lap. Natsuki's hand was oddly enough rested on Syo's behind.

Otoya blinked. He didn't think he could remedy this situation. Even he could tell what it looked like. Stuttering, he tried to act normally. "Uh... Hi there guys. So, Tokiya, what did you call us here for anyway?" even as he spoke, the blush on his face continued to grow.

"Ah. You see Otoya, for a while now, these four have been in relationships with each other. I decided that it was better we told you than you found out, found out like this. I guess that isn't possible now though."

"So... You guys are... Gay?" Otoya asked in shock.

Masato frowned. "Bluntly put, yes. I prefer to think of it as we are loving a person regardless of their gender."

Otoya seemingly ignored this, now focused on something else. "So, Tokiya knew. Cecil-San too. Does that mean that maybe you are gay too?"

They were all surprised that Otoya had asked that of all things. It wasn't like they had been particularly secretive.

"It was pretty easy to figure out Otoya, you didn't really need to be a homosexual yourself to tell." Tokiya berated sternly.

"So... Are you?" Otoya asked again. He sounded oddly shy about it.

Looking sideways, Tokiya sighed. "I don't really see why you need to know, but yes, I am too. Though I'm not with anyone."

Otoya laughed. "What a relief. The thing is... I, I mean, I agree with what Masato said. You can like anyone regardless of gender. So: I like you Tokiya."

Tokiya nearly dropped the bowl he had been holding in shock. Everyone gaped at the boy while he grinned cheekily back at them.

"What's with that look? I might not be able to tell if other people are together, but at the very least, I'm aware of my own feelings." Otoya giggled bemusedly.

Setting down the dish, Tokiya walked over to him and grabbed his hand, with a tug he pulled him out of the room and into the hallway. Seconds later, Otoya found himself being kissed breathless by a very persistent and skilled kisser. Pulling apart, the two were left breathing heavily. Flushed, Otoya leaned in and wrapped his arms around Tokiya.

"You like me too, then?" he breathed.

Though he scoffed, Tokiya replied. "Of course, why else would I kiss you?"

"Is that maybe the reason you set this all up?" Otoya questioned, laughing as a blush made its way up Tokiya's neck. "Still though, I saw the strangest things on the way here. Natsuki was playing dress up with Syo and he was wearing the weirdest thing. Plus Natsuki was carrying this weird looking bag with a broken necklace in it. Reiji sempai was with Ranmaru-sempai in Masato and Ren's room, and he looked flushed- like he was drunk. And Masato and Ren were doing some weird performance." Otoya gasped in realisation. "Actually, just like they were in there just then... And what they were actually doing then was," Otoya's eyes widened and Tokiya winced.

"Look Otoya-" he was cut off.

"If everyone was doing," he blushed, "Dirty stuff, then that means..." Tokiya cringed, waiting for the disgust, but instead, Otoya yelled out in shock. "Then that dog that was limping wasn't fighting with the other dog. Oh my gosh. That dog, that dog got-" he cut himself off, now bright red.

"Enough, Otoya. Just let it go." Leaning forward, the boy kissed the other again. "So, am I first one to kiss you?"

Otoya laughed at the others' seriousness. "Of course you a-" he stopped again. "Actually," he started timidly. "Someone else already kissed me today.

Tokiya growled in outrage. "Who?"

"That is, you see," Otoya turned his head to the side in embarrassment. "It was a dog."

Eyes widening at the absurdity, Tokiya asked in disbelief. "A dog? You're kidding right? That was your first?" Otoya nodded slightly in response.

Sighing again, Tokiya grabbed Otoya's hand, pulling him back toward the dorm room. "I guess it doesn't matter; you're not as innocent as I thought- not anymore anyway."

* * *

**R&R**


End file.
